


Worthy

by sjax001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Infinity (Marvel), Mjolnir - Freeform, Moral Dilemmas, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjölnir衡量人的品质，Mjölnir决定握着它的人是否Worthy，Mjölnir 的判决冰冷、干脆，Mjölnir 从未错判分毫。然而它所认为的worthy，到底是哪一种worthy？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> 模糊地建立在INFINITY（大事件无限）的基础上。

战局日趋吃紧。敌人占据一个又一个星系，强大的族群不得不俯首称臣。他带领着地球的英雄们来到这里，日复一日，他在星际会议上需要面对不同种族的抗议与争吵；日复一日，他和斯库鲁人、希阿人和克里人的指挥官们讨价还价。他注视着星图，做着沉重的决策。  
“这本不该是我所在的地方……”他下命令时从未犹豫动摇片刻，内心深处却这样想。他不是战争的指挥官，从来不是。人们称他为英雄，而英雄本来就是离决策者最遥远的词语。  
“我不该来这里……”号令无路可退的士兵们火力全开时他这样想。但是他没有选择，他是战争的造物，无论他愿意承认与否，他由战争铸就，战争永远指引着他前进的方向，战争把他推到了这个位置上。  
“我怎么能负担起这么多人的生命？”他这样想。然而他也负担过一整个国家的梦想。与其他人不同，他一直肩负的都是无法衡量价值的东西，因此，今时，今日，只有他能够在这里，手里掌握着600亿个灵魂，决定着上百颗文明星球和数十万种族的去向，对抗毁灭的大潮。  
他派出千百艘军舰，让它们作为诱饵声东击西，背水一战，殊死拼杀，在敌军的炮火下毁灭，以此为代价夺取艰难的胜利。然而这毕竟不是纽约街头的战斗，他只要使用本能便可以计算出盾牌反弹的速度与方向。他说服自己用数字去衡量胜利与失败，却对自己下达命令时的冷静与镇定感到恐惧。  
有些人能觉察他的情绪变幻。“若你不这么做，我们所保护的一切都将终结。”留在地球上的挚友这样说。  
“周围的抵抗力量都已经绝望。你是我们当中唯一可以担负这重担的人，你是我们所有人的领袖。”女副官这样劝慰他。  
但这无济于事，他深谙这一切的必要性，但人们如今很少区分必要性和良心上的许可之间的差异。他知晓为了胜利必须牺牲他人，却难以容忍自己做出这种牺牲时不假思索。每一次他都在扪心自问：自己这样做是否正确？是否他还是那个布鲁克林区厌恶欺凌行为的瘦弱年轻人？这重担，战争的狂妄，迫切的死亡，是否已经把他变成了在地球上的那个Steve Rogers所不认识的陌生人？他是否已经坠入用正当借口来为屠杀做辩护的深渊？  
所以，“不……”他发布命令时这样想，在舷窗外，数百艘希阿帝国的飞船超光速引擎发出炫目的闪光，消失在银河的彼端。“我是在为地球的存亡而战。我是在为这些星球的自由而战。”他想。但是他毕竟是个超级英雄，他不应是指挥官。英雄决定的是自己的生死，而指挥官决定的是他人的生死。他不应当做这些，但他生来就是为了要做这些。  
此时面对又一张星图，又一个战场，敌人们层层进逼，战线摇摇欲坠。他知道敌人舰队附近有一个星球，一星期之前刚刚被他们解放。若他说服这星球起来反抗他们的创造者（他知道自己做得到），他便可以拥有足够的时间，将联军舰队调回来打击敌人疯狂反扑的势头。但他也知晓：那个星球上的老幼妇孺恐怕难从报复的炮火下幸免。  
他将手放在闪亮的面板上，发出命令只需要他的一句话，斯库鲁人、希阿人和克里人的军队都将对他言听计从，但他觉得自己难以开口。火焰在他腹中燃烧：他并不惧怕做出抉择，而是害怕做出抉择之后，自己便将成为另外一个人。  
此时身旁发出响动，他愕然回头，却看见身穿红氅的老友站在身边。雷神伸出了双手，将神锤Mjölnir 奉在他面前。他呆然注视着对方的面孔，雷神朝他轻轻点头，又大又蓝的眼瞳里流露出肃穆的理解之意。他顿时明白Thor的用意，霎那间，胸腹里的火焰化为融融热意。  
他从雷神掌中拿起那柄神锤——这是第三次。与从前一样，它顺从他的意志和力气，未作丝毫抵抗。他得到了认可，Mjölnir 依然认为他做的一切是正确的。  
“我将它暂时放于你的手中。将来，亲爱的队长，若你心中还有犹疑——”雷神这样说，并未把话讲完，但他们双目相对，此时已无需多言。他转身面对星图发出号令，此时此刻，Mjölnir 依然被牢牢握在他掌中，恭顺坚实，与他的血肉灵魂融为一体。  
进攻被遏制，敌人的图谋全数落空。一个星球接着一个星球，他们解放被迫屈从投降的种族；一个维度接着一个维度，他们从创造者手中收回自由的领土。他发布命令时手中紧握神锤，那令他们的同盟和敌人全都倍感畏惧。无论做出什么样的决策，Mjölnir 都依然听命于他。这告诉他，他并未背离自己，并未偏离正轨，他的灵魂从未变质——他为此再未在发号施令时感到焦虑。  
胜利业已遥遥在望，宇宙之间大势已定，他们返回古老蔚蓝的地球之日已经不远。当他终于可以卸下指挥官的重任时，他将Mjölnir 归还给了雷神。  
战争划下句点，人们歌舞欢庆，复仇者与他们的星际同盟一同庆祝，在还升起青烟的城市废墟上举办盛宴，分享美酒和欢笑。他在盟友们之间行走，甚至连高傲的克里审判者和希阿的帝国卫士们都朝他点头示意，赞许他在战争中所做出的一切英明决策。他压下异星美酒在腹中升腾起的陌生感觉，微笑回礼。然而就在此刻，他突然认出此时他所立足的星球正是当时他为了牵制敌军下令奋起抵抗的星球；他所站立的废墟，是这星球上曾经最繁荣和美丽的城市的尸骸。  
美酒忽然变得难以下咽。是的，他知道每场战争中必然有伤亡，他知道每场战争中他手下的亡魂成千上万。这里死去了不计其数的人，每个人都曾有自己的爱情与梦想。可是即便如此——  
即便如此，Mjölnir依然认同他，Mjölnir并未质疑他的决策，哪怕他的一声令下令恒星崩溃，千万艘星舰悄无声息在宇宙严寒的真空中化为齑粉，神锤也未曾自他手中坠下。他依然是Worthy的。他如此想着，如此安慰自己。  
那天晚上，他在希阿帝国的旗舰里做了一个梦。多么奇怪，这是离地球数光年之遥的地方，他被异星的科技所包围着。可是他梦见的却是挪威狭长的峡湾，峡湾之上矗立着青蓝色的山峦。他梦见身穿红色大氅的战士们，手持斧头和长剑，还有镶嵌铜皮的橡木盾牌，他们驾驶龙首长船，在轻雾萦绕的碎石河滩上登录；他们发出呐喊，朝着敌人冲锋。刀剑相撞，血肉横飞，战士们相互残杀，接连倒下，远处的村庄燃起熊熊火焰。最终战场上一片寂静，尸横遍野，唯有奥丁的渡鸦呱呱大叫，在尸首上方徘徊，宛如收割灵魂的瓦尔基里。  
他猛然从梦中惊醒，一头冷汗。突然之间，他发现自己和Thor可能都犯下错误。  
Mjölnir衡量人的品质，Mjölnir决定握着它的人是否Worthy，Mjölnir 的判决冰冷、干脆，Mjölnir 从未错判分毫。若是握着它的人丧失自我，它便会变得像死去的恒星之核那般沉重坠地，将玷污它声名的人也连带拖入地狱。  
然而这神锤的魔力来自古老的神话。那神话之中，人们崇尚战斗至死，崇尚绝不屈服，崇尚铁一样的意志，血染的胜利，敢于负担大地的勇气。它没有深思熟虑的慈悲，没有对整个世界被粉碎的遗憾，没有对生命的一视同仁，没有对战火中崩坏的文明之花的怜惜。它宣誓保护弱者，却绝不平等相待；对被牺牲者，它充满尊崇，却并无半分悔意和怜悯。  
是否只因为他能承担别人无法想象的重担，神锤才许可他举起它？是否只因为唯有他在万千人中敢于做出血流漂杵的决定，神锤才认定他值得赞许？是否只因为他坚定得可怕，神锤才认为他始终Worthy？  
然而，那是维京人的道德，是武士们的荣耀，是远古的高贵，那和他，布鲁克林区厌恶欺凌的Steve Rogers所认为的正确，所秉承的原则，所认为的worthy，毕竟相去太远。  
他再也难以入眠，翻身起来，去找Thor。在舰桥之下，他找到了雷神。雷神半坐在地板上，注视着巨大舷窗外的闪烁星空，裸露胸膛，金发散乱，业已为了欢庆胜利喝得酩酊大醉，神锤就躺在他的手边，静默无语。听到脚步声，Thor回过头来。“队长？”这神祗如此问到。  
他想要问Thor，Mjölnir究竟是以何种方式判别拿起它的手，它究竟是以怎样的原则审判主宰者的作为，它所认可的worthy，到底是哪一种worthy。  
可是话到口边，在那平和璀璨的漫天星光下，注视着Thor倒映万千星辰的古老而陌生的双瞳，他却已然哑口无语。

fin


End file.
